Do I look like your slave?
by Dreamer2158
Summary: “Do I look like your slave Nathan?” “Erm...no?” “Damn right because I am not your slave!”


**Happy Diwali everybody! I've been holding onto this and I have no idea why but I decided to just post this. I'm working on another update for WBT now so it shouldn't be long till it's up.**

**Now I came up with this in a moment of madness and I dedicate it to anybody who had to do the silliest thing ever just because the other person couldn't be bothered to. It's set early season two when Nathan and Haley were happy. It's pointless but fingers crossed that you'll find it funny.**

**Thanks for letting me know what you think about this Shannon! It really helped.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however this story and the ideas incorporated belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_Summary: "Do I look like your slave Nathan?" "Erm...no?" "Damn right because I am not your slave!"

* * *

_

"Nathan!" Haley called out to her husband from where she stood washing the dishes in the kitchen. It had originally been Nathan's turn to wash them but the big game between some Cats team and Celts was on or something? It's not like Haley really took any notice anyway. She tried to take an interest for Nathan but she just preferred to watch him in his sexy uniform scoring his touchdowns.

"What the hell? Why aren't you blocking him? Are you just gonna give him the shot?" Nathan screamed at the TV as he half-rose from the couch in the heat of the moment. "Aaw great, you let them score! Idiot!"

Haley frowned as she looked back at Nathan. She didn't get it. Basketball was just a game. Why did her husband-actually, why did all men get so worked up over it? Just last week she'd heard of a fight that broke out after a game. One man died while a whole load were injured! What was the big deal? It was just a game!

"Nathan! Can you bring out your cup please?" Haley shouted over her shoulder to no response. "Nathan…Nathan…Nathan!"

She waited for a few minutes before throwing her hands up in disbelief. Turning off the taps she dropped the plate she was washing and stomped into the living room, coming to a stop in front of the TV. Crossing her arms she jutted her hip out and glared at her husband.

"Hales…hales," Nathan craned his head as he tried to see around his petite wife, "Haley, you're standing in front of the TV. I can't see the game."

Nathan finally looked up and took in Haley's stance. He shifted uncomfortably under the heat of her glare and gulped, clamping his mouth shut. _Oh shit. _

"Am I your slave or something?" Haley's voice was purposefully controlled and the anger was disguised in a false layer of calm.

"I-wait...what?" Nathan asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Do I look like your slave Nathan?" Haley huffed irritated, trying her best to stay cool and collected.

Nathan's mind zoned out of finding an answer and instead into the candy-coated world of his amazing wife. He loved her, there was nothing else to it, he loved her with all he had. He fought against a grin as he looked at her hair that she'd pulled up into a messy bun, a few strands having unleashed themselves and that were now framing her face. He loved her golden hair. When she was asleep he'd run his hands through her hair. It gave him a feeling of calm. It was like his own little stress ball. After a game, whenever he was angry with an unfair foul or he'd simply lost, she'd hug him and he'd always run his hands through her hair whilst breathing in her scent. Scrap that, she was like his stress ball. One of the most fun parts was squeezing those-

"Erm...no?" Nathan tried hesitantly.

"Damn right because I am not your slave!" Haley snapped, her resolve lost.

Haley grabbed Nathan's glass and stomped away, muttering to herself like a crazy person. Nathan chuckled and shook his head. Either way, that was his crazy person.

Nathan continued watching the TV but his thoughts kept drifting back to Haley who was in the kitchen making a whole load of noise whilst supposedly washing up. Maybe he should go over there, but that meant missing the game. Who cared anyway? His attention was somewhere else and for the life of him he could not focus on basketball at the moment. All that was on his mind was his pissed wife. When they'd gotten married Nathan had vowed to Haley that he would always hold her the highest in his life and that hadn't changed. He'd give up basketball in an instant to be with her. Switching off the TV he abandoned the game and drifted into the kitchen.

Coming to a stop Nathan leaned back onto the island and studied her, trying to judge her mood. Her eccentric movements and rigid stance told her that she was anything but happy and wasn't even angry, she was livid. And over what, a cup?

"Haley?" Nathan asked cautiously only to be met by silence. "Hales?"

Haley was too stubborn and Nathan knew that there was no reasoning with her in this state. But instead of backing down he advanced. His arms came around to wrap around her from behind but she shrugged him off, annoyed that he'd even tried to touch her.

"Haley!" Nathan cried.

"What?" Haley bit. Nathan cringed at her tone of voice. Boy was he in trouble.

Nathan once again hugged Haley from behind but this time tightened his grip on her as she tried to rid herself of him. His hands came to a rest at her petite stomach, ignoring her resistance as she went stiff, and his head dropped onto her shoulder. He kissed her neck, trying to calm her anger slightly but in the long run he knew it would be pointless. He knew Haley and she could unleash a wrath the size of Mexico when she wanted to.

"I don't think you're my slave," Nathan told only to have Haley continue washing. "Haley?"

Haley sighed heavily, "I heard you."

"Haley, talk to me," Nathan whined like a school child, just coming short of jumping up and down.

"I can't, I'm pissed with you so we're fighting," Haley stated.

"We're fighting? Shouldn't you have told me first so that I could fight you?" Nathan laughed.

Haley turned and gave him a deathly glare, just daring him to defy her. Nathan immediately sobered.

"Ok then, we're fighting," he mumbled.

A silence set over them as they just stood there. Nathan stroked Haley's stomach, ridding her body of tension. Sighing Haley finally allowed herself to fully relax against her persistent husband.

"Can we make up now?" Nathan asked.

"No!" Haley denied.

"Why not?"

"Five times Nathan! I called you five times to bring out your glass but did you? No! I had to go in there and stand in front of the TV so that I could even get your attention. And I had to bring out the dishes myself! So no, we're not making up now!" Haley screamed.

Nathan stood shocked as he waited for Haley to finish up. He never knew a person could feel so much about washing up dishes. Maybe it was that time of the month or something.

Haley looked down at the remaining dishes and tried to overcome the feeling of guilt. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hostile towards Nathan. Then again he kind of did deserve it. Why did she always end up feeling as if she was in the wrong when it was clear that he was? Turning off the taps she turned around in the embrace. Leaning back against the sink she crossed her arms in a defiant stand.

"Is now a better time?" Nathan joked as he rubbed her back. Haley shot him down with another look.

"Nathan, I'm a human being and believe it or not sometimes even I need help. It's been such a long day today and I'm so tired! I know that the game was on but it wouldn't have even taken you a minute to bring out your glass," Haley spoke softly.

"I know and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me? I know I messed up baby…even though you knew that basketball was on," Haley silenced Nathan with a cutting look so he hurriedly continued with his apology, "I should've brought out the dishes Haley, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Haley allowed a small smile to grace her lips, the corners turning upwards.

"Now there's the smile that I missed," Nathan grinned as he caressed her cheek. At any one moment her smile could easily blow him away. She held so much power over him yet she was oblivious to it.

Nathan leaned in to join his lips with her rosy full ones. Just as he was about to kiss her she turned her head and he was met with her cheek. Nathan pulled back confused and studied her.

He turned her face towards his so that he could look at her and asked, "Haley, is there something that you forgot to tell me?"

"Oh yeah," Haley giggled, "I guess I should tell you, we're still fighting."

"What?" Nathan sputtered.

"What do you mean what?" Haley asked matter-of-factly. "Just because you said sorry doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"But you forgave me."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"In the real world it does," Nathan muttered.

Haley slapped his arm and announced, "That's it, we're back to not talking again."

"But Haley, my sexy slave-"

Haley gasped and stared at him completely and utterly pissed off.

"What?" Nathan asked clueless.

"You called me your slave," Haley spat through gritted teeth.

"I thought we weren't talking," Nathan smirked.

"Shut it smartass," Haley hushed.

Nathan threw his head to the heavens in thanks, "Finally! She acknowledges my intelligence!"

"I never once doubted you," Haley was genuinely hurt. People had always considered Nathan to be the stereotypical jock with no brains. He'd been blessed with sport, there was no room for anything else. But she'd always believed in him. When she'd began tutoring him she'd found that he only needed a push, a little motivation. He was so bright, he just chose not to show it.

Nathan kissed her softly (on the lips) before whispering, "I know baby."

"Wait," Haley stopped Nathan from kissing her again, "We're getting off track here."

Nathan smirked as he dipped his head and laid open-mouthed kisses along the column of Haley's neck. Finding her weak spot he sucked sensuously at it, teasing her whilst squeezing her ass. Haley moaned, wrapping her arms around Nathan's shoulders and tilting her head to the side.

"Nuh-uh baby, I think we're on the right track," Nathan whispered causing Haley to shiver in his arms.

Haley whimpered, feeling the effects of being in Nathan's presence. He was like a drug, reeling her in. She was addicted to him. Shaking her head she grabbed hold of his hands which were grinding her against his manhood. Taking hold of them she pulled them away from her ass but he stubbornly put them back there. Haley tried again and again to stop him, fearing that issues would be left unresolved if they got sidetracked, until she eventually just gave up. She shrugged Nathan away from where he was dangerously voyaging southwards, towards the ample cleavage which was left on show by her tank top, causing him to groan.

"Fine! I didn't mean slave in that way," Nathan hurriedly explained, his breathing rate unpredictable as his lust for her grew. "But if you're not my slave and I'm not yours then whose slaves are we?"

"Sweetie," Haley giggled as she tried to make sense of his frantic explanation, "that makes no sense whatsoever."

"Whatever, have we stopped fighting now because I just made a brilliant argument?" Nathan asked desperately wanting to be with her without any stupid interruptions or problems like washing up.

"Yes, I fully forgive you," Haley threw her arms around Nathan's neck.

"Thank god!"

Nathan kissed her before pulling back. His eyes twinkled with mischief and all Haley could think was _oh shit. _Nathan grabbed hold of his petite wife and threw her over his shoulder, heading for their bedroom.

"What about the dishes?" Haley squealed.

"Do them later," Nathan kicked their bedroom door shut.

Nathan dropped Haley on to their bed causing her to bounce slightly. Licking his lips he climbed on top of her like a predator, once again attacking her neck.

Haley pulled Nathan's head up to her face and asked, "What about the game?"

"I don't wanna watch the game," Nathan shrugged. "I wanna be here with you."

"Right, you'll check the score and watch the highlights later," Haley nodded.

"Exactly!" Nathan exclaimed, proud of how well his girl knew him.

Nathan captured Haley's lips in a heated kiss and the game, the dishes and everything else was forgotten.

* * *

The next day Nathan and Haley walked lazily through the corridors of Tree Hill High, wrapped within each other.

"Hey Nate," Lucas called as he walked towards them, "Did you watch the game last night?"

"Nope, I was too busy doing someone else," Nathan grinned as they passed his brother.

Haley shook her head at the look of horror on Lucas' face.

"Later Luke!" Haley called over her shoulder.

"Why did I even ask?" Lucas groaned.

* * *

**See what I mean, pointless? Any feedback would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**Lax**


End file.
